Intet er væk for evigt
by Hanyu
Summary: DANISH FANFICTION: Kan man være væk for evigt? Vil sorgen have en ende? Når man står alene med alt, kan det være svært at se en slutning på mørket. Men det er på tide, at Naruto åbner øjnene op. NARUHINA
1. Kap 1 Da lyset forsvandt OMSKREVET

**Om denne fanfic:**

Okay, så jeg har haft denne fanfic liggende i noget tid, og har hele tiden været en smule utilfreds med den.  
Så nu har jeg fået den omskrevet. (:  
Enjoy!

_**Da lyset forsvandt.**_

Konoha havde været en sørgelig by de sidste par uger. Faktisk endda også de sidste par måneder.

Efteråret havde bragt andet end bare brune blade og kølige vinde med sig. Det vil sige, i hvert fald for en helt speciel lyshåret ninja.

Naruto.

Det var endnu en af de nætter, hvor han ikke kunne sove. Fuldmånen lyste ind gennem hans vindue, og kastede et mat lys over dobbeltsengen som han lå i.  
Han vendte sig, og blikket faldt på den tomme plads ved siden af ham.

"Hun burde have været hjemme i aftes…" mumlede han til sig selv, og trak dynen op over hovedet. Selvfølgelig var han bekymret. Normalt havde Hinata ingen problemer med at klare missioner.  
"Mon der er sket noget.." sukkede han sagte ned i pudebetrækket, og rullede over i den anden side af sengen.

Der duftede sødt af vilde blomster, og han inhalerede skarpt de velkendte lugte.  
Solen var allerede ved at stå op, og den kastede sine lysegule morgenstråler over nogle få træer i det fjerne.

Naruto satte sig op med Hinatas pude i favnen. Det sørgede for, at den sødlige blomsterduft hele tiden nåede hans næse.

Efter et godt stykke tid, rejste han sig, og gik ud i køkkenet, – han kunne vel lige så godt stå op.

Køkkenet var rodet, beskidt og der stod daggamle ramentallerkener over alt på bordene.  
Det var tydeligt at se, at Hinata ikke havde været hjemme de seneste par dage.

Naruto kunne ikke helt bestemme sig for, om han skulle lave en portion ramen mere, eller begynde at rydde lidt op i køkkenet. Hun kom vel trods alt hjem i dag.

Han satte sig ned på en stol ved spisebordet – stadig med puden i favnen – og sukkede.

"Hvorfor kan hun ikke bare komme hjem, 'ttebayo…" mumlede han, og gabte. Måske var han alligevel lidt træt.

"Naruto..!" Lød en stemme udefra.  
Naruto rynkede på øjenbrynene. Det lød i hvert fald ikke som Hinata. Det lød nærmere som…

".. Neji?" spurgte han undrende, og åbnede døren.

Udenfor stod Neji rent faktisk, med svedperler løbende ned af hans blege pande.  
Naruto lo ved synet.  
"Så, er du ude og løbe en morgentur?" spurgte han og tabte puden da han lagde armene om bag hovedet.

Neji svarede ham ikke, men prøvede at genvinde pusten lige så stille. Det lignede da ellers ikke ham at være i dårlig form, men nu var det også et par uger siden han sidst havde haft en ordentlig mission.

"Jeg er nød til.. at fortælle dig noget.." sagde han, og sank midt i endnu et prust. "Må jeg komme indenfor?"  
Naruto blev stående lidt. Hvad handlede det nu om? Neji ville normalt bare have tingene ordnet så hurtigt som muligt, så let som muligt_. "Omveje er blot en forhindring" _sagde han af og til, så det var ikke den mest ventede sætning han var kommet med.

"… --Uh ja…?" Naruto trak på skuldrende, skubbede puden til siden med foden, og lod den snart 19-årige Hyuga-dreng komme indenfor.

De nåde ind i køkkenet, hvor Naruto hurtigt fik ryddet et par tomme ramenskåle af vejen. Derefter åbnede han det smalle køkkenvinduet over vasken, fjernede hurtigt lidt spindelvæv med sin venstre hånd, og vendte sig om. Væmmelsen stod nærmest malet i Nejis ansigt.

"Sådan," begyndte den lyshårede ninja, og gned håndfladerne mod hinanden, for at fjerne det sidste spindelvæv som stadigvæk sad der. "Hvad var det du ville tale med mig om?"

Neji rettede lynhurtigt blikket mod gulvet. Han tøvede lidt. Sukkende førte han sin blege hånd opad, og tog sig til hovedet.

"Det er om… Hinata…"

Han rettede blikket mod Naruto, som nu stod ved komfuret, i gang med at koge noget vand. Neji betragtede ham, da han åbnede skabslågen ovenover, og fiskede et par kopnudler frem.

"Om Hinata? Har du talt med hende? Det ligner hende ikke at overskride tidsgrænsen på en mission." svarede Naruto, og fumlede lidt med åbningen af nudelindpakningen.

Den blege Hyuga dreng begyndte efterhånden at indse, hvor vanskeligt det ville blive, at fortælle Naruto om hvad der var sket.

"Nej…" sukkede han, og satte sig på en stol i nærheden.

Han løftede blikket, da Naruto pludselig begyndte at nynne, imens han hældte det nu kogende vand ned over nudlerne.

Bagefter stoppede han med sin nynnen, og vendte sig smilende mod Neji. "Hinata har lært mig den sang, 'ttebayo! Hun plejer at synge den, når hun laver mad!"  
Neji var nærmest lammet. Han kendte godt den sang. Normalt sang Hyugaernes tjenestepiger den for klanens yngste, inden de lagde dem til at sove. Hinata kunne godt lide børn, så hun havde tilbragt adskillige timer hos dem og børnene. Neji derimod havde ikke hørt melodien i årevis.

"Naruto.."  
"Ja?"  
"Hinata er…"  
"Hn?"  
"Hun er…"

Hvorfor følte han sig så svag? Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare overbringe nyheden? Hvorfor skulle det være så svært? Han rejse sig hurtigt, og greb fat i Narutos arm.  
"Naruto-san!!" råbte han, og låste sine øjne fast i hans.  
Der gik nogle sekunder før han slappede lidt af igen.

Opgivende slap han den lyshårede ninjas arm, og satte sig ned på stolen igen.  
"Hun er død, Naruto. Hinata er død."

Nejis ord rungede i Narutos hoved resten af dagen. Sådan en omgang vås. Selvfølgelig var hun ikke død. Hun KUNNE da ikke være død.

Det første han havde gjort efter Nejis besøg, var at løbe direkte af sted til Hyugatemplet.  
Han havde hamret og banket på døren mindst 100 gange før den blev lukket op.  
Døren var langsomt blevet lukket op, og Naruto genkendte straks ansigtet på den person der trådte frem. Det var Mika, Hinatas forhenværende tjenestepige.

"Naruto-san.." sagde hun lavt, og bukkede hurtigt. "Jeg beklager, men du kan ikke komme ind lige nu."  
Naruto følte hurtigt en enorm vrede stige op i ham. Han kunne vel i det mindste få lov til at se hende!!  
"Mika, luk mig ind, jeg er nød til at finde ud af, hvad der er sket med Hinata!!" råbte han, og prøvede på at skubbe den tunge træport af vejen, så han kunne komme ind.

"Jeg beklager Naruto-san, men—"  
"Hvad foregår der her?"  
- En høj mand med en dyb stemme havde afbrudt tjenestepigen, og han havde stillet sig foran døren for at blokere den. Han var høj og tynd, og havde et dystert falkeblik. Hyuga Hiashi. Hinatas far.

Han kiggede ondskabsfuldt ned på Naruto, som om han var et eller andet insekt der skulle fjernes.  
Uden at sige et ord, greb han fat i træporten, og skubbede den langsomt i.  
Naruto stod mundlam på den anden side, men efter nogle sekunder begyndte han at hamre og banke på porten igen.

"Hey, gamle mand! Luk den port op, eller jeg smadrer den!! Hvor er Hinata?!" råbte Naruto rasende, og hamrede videre. Efter lidt tid stoppede han, og der blev uhyggeligt stille.

Hiashi lukkede ikke op, men råbte fra den anden side;  
"Min datter døde i går eftermiddag under en mission. Mere er der ikke at sige. Tag hjem."

En rasende vrede satte ild til Naruto indeni, og han vidste ikke, om han skulle smadre hele Hyugatemplet, eller kun Hiashi.  
En rød chakra omgav den unge ninja, og han hamrede mod porten i et hårdt stød.  
"HINATAAA!!" skreg han, imens han igen og igen hamrede sin krop ind imod porten.

Til sidst bristede den, og Naruto landede hårdt på den støvede jord i Hyugatemplets have.  
Hans rasende energi fortog sig lige så langsomt igen, og han fik mod til at kigge op.  
Flere hyugaer stod og kiggede ned på ham. Nogle af dem så forfærdede ud, andre så vrede ud, og så var der Hiashi – som så fuldstændig kold ud.

"Se at komme ud herfra, rævedreng." sagde han hånende, og vendte sig om for at gå.

Naruto stirrede forbavset på den ældre mand. Han var bedøvende ligeglad.

"Nu-uh, jeg går ikke før jeg har set Hinata!!" råbte han, og rejste sig hurtigt op.  
Han pegede mod Hiashi, "Hey, gamle mand! Hørte du mig ikke?!"

Hiashi stoppede op, og uden at vende sig om, talte han køligt til Naruto.  
"Hun er død. Du kan ikke få lov til at se hende." sagde han koldt.

Der var de ord igen. _Hun er død._ Naruto bed sig i læben. Hvordan kunne han tage det så roligt? Den gamle idiot. Han var bare ligeglad.

Naruto kunne springe på ham hvornår det skulle være, og han dirrede af raseri.

"Vent lidt!" lød en skinger stemme.

Naruto spærrede øjnene op. "Hinata?!" røg det ud af ham, og han søgte straks efter stemmens ejer.  
Hans øjne faldt på en kvindelig Hyuga fra hovedklanen. Hun bar et Konohapandebånd og havde chokoladebrunt hår og de måneagtige Hyugaøjne.

Det var ikke Hinata. Det var hendes søster.

"Hanabi…" mumlede Naruto, en smule skuffet. Han havde sådan håbet, at det var Hinata.

Hanabi løb hen til Hiashi, bukkede, og sagde noget til ham. Naruto anstrengte sig for at høre hvad det var, men siden hun talte så lavt, var det næsten umuligt.

"Meget vel," sagde Hiashi. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kom forbi i morgen kl. 10, og du får lov til at se Hinata."  
Naruto blinkede forbavset. Fik han lov til at se Hinata?

Lydløst rejste hans sig, vendte slukøret snuden hjemad, og koncentrerede sig om ikke at træde på de splintrede stumper af den gamle træport.  
Egentlig ville det heller ikke gøre noget, hvis han fik en splint eller to i foden. Han kunne vel være ligeglad.  
Hele dagen havde virket så underlig. Hvem kunne have vidst, at bare tre dage inden alt dette, var den sidste gang han nogensinde skulle se Hinata?

Han sparkede til en sten som lå midt ude på Konohas støvede hovedvej. Alt var bare lige meget.  
+

**Forfatterkommentar: **

Wuuuhuuu, og så er 1. Kapitel omskrevet!  
Jeg er allerede i gang med kapitel 2! Husk nu at reviewe! xD  
Jeg svarer på evt. spørgsmål/kommentarer i næste kapitel, så don't be shy! :D


	2. Hvad det netop kræver

**Kapitel 2!**

_JEG HAR IKKE RETTIGHEDERNE TIL NARUTO. SERIEN ER COPYRIGHT MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
(Garhhh, det skal jo stå der. TTwTT)  
Jeg vil lige starte med at understrege, at det her ikke bliver nogen spøgelses-fic, bare så i ved det._

_**Let's goo! **_

Han fik ikke sovet den nat. Han var både forvirret og grædefærdig. Fik han lov til at se Hinata? … Levende, ikke..?

Med et opgivende suk, vendte han sig om i sengen. Pladsen ved siden af ham var selvfølgelig stadigvæk tom. Han lagde sin ene arm over på den anden halvdel. Der var koldt. – Men hendes søde duft var der i det mindste stadig.  
Puden manglede. Han havde glemt at lægge den på plads siden Nejis besøg. Langsomt rejste den lyshårede dreng sig. Han kunne vel lige så godt hente den.  
_Hinata havde altid – på sin vis – sat pris på orden._

Køkkenet var koldt, og i mørket famlede han rundt på gulvet efter puden. Månen lyste stolt gennem køkkenvinduet, og inden længe fandt Naruto den silkebløde pude. Han tog den straks op til sig, og duftede til den. Duften af Hinata var ved at forsvinde lige så stille hen igen.  
Sukkende rejste han sig, og fik et glimt af den portion ramen han havde lavet under Nejis besøg. Han havde ikke haft tid til at spise den. Han havde heller ikke lyst til at spise den.

Hans blik flakkede rundt, og faldt en sidste gang på månen udenfor vinduet, inden han gik mod soveværelset igen.

"Kom snart hjem igen," hviskede han næsten lydløst. "Hinata.."

Naruto vendte sig om i sengen.  
Fuglene udenfor vinduet kvidrede ivrigt, hvilket fortalte ham, at det var morgen allerede.

Han så på uret som hang over sengen. Klokken var kun seks.  
Med et irriteret suk satte han sig om i sengen. Han havde slet ikke sovet endnu.  
Mon det gjorde Hiashi noget, at han kom et par timer tidligere?

Folk var endnu ikke stået op, da han travede gennem Konohas støvede gader. En enkelt krage sad ensomt på et tørrestativ og gloede på ham.  
På denne tid af morgenen, virkede Konoha lidt som en spøgelsesby.

Han nåede Hyugatemplet. Der var selvfølgelig ikke nogen port denne gang, og resterne fra den gamle port var fjernet. Det undrede Naruto lidt, hvor stor indgangen egentlig var uden den støvede, gamle port.

Uden at banke på – hvilket også var lidt umuligt, vadede han direkte ind i haven, hvor der også var anlagt træningspladser. Det var egentlig meget pænt lavet, og det var sikkert også flere hundrede år gammelt.

Ved lyden af en dør der gik op, vendte han sig mod selve templets indgang.

"Så, gamle mand, må jeg så—"

Hans hjerte frøs, og hans hals føltes pludselig tør, da han fik rettet blikket på den nyankomne.  
_Det lange, mørke, silkeagtige hår. De vidunderlige, runde lavendelfarvede øjne og den ufejlbarlige, feminine krop._

Det var hende. Hun var i live. Hun kunne kun være i live.

Det var som om, hele hans verden blev fyldt med et hvidt lys ved synet af hende. Langsomt sank han sammen på jorden. Efter to nætters med søvnløshed, bukkede han endelig under.  
Han behøvede vel ikke bekymre sig mere. Hun levede. Forhåbentlig havde det har bare været en stor, dum joke.  
Men det kunne jo umuligt være så simpelt. Det her var jo trods alt Hyugafamilien.

"Naruto-san.."  
Lyden af Nejis stemme nåede knap nok ind til den lyshårede Ninja.

"Jeg så hende, Neji." mumlede Naruto tilbage, halvt sovende. "Jeg så hende virkelig."  
Han hørte derefter et anstrengt suk. Hvem det kom fra, kunne han ikke helt bedømme. Men han antog, at det var fra Neji.

Der gik lang tid. Naruto svævede lidt imellem at være vågen, og at sove. Han anede faktisk ikke hvor han var. Kun, at han var træt og lidt gladere end før.

"Naruto-san.. Du kan ikke have set hende. Hun er død."

Behøvede han nu ødelægge alt igen?! Selvfølgelig var hun i live! Han havde selv set det!  
Og lovede Hyugafamilien ham ikke også at se Hinata?  
Hvorfor blev de så ved med at sige, at hun var død? Det gav jo ingen mening!

Naruto spærrede øjnene op, og tog sig til hovedet.  
"Hold nu op med at sige det hele tiden! Hun er i live, og jeg så det! Jeg så det, 'ttebayo!"

Han kiggede på Neji derefter, og så, at han skulle til at sige noget, men blev afbrudt af en iskold følelse som øjeblikkeligt fik ham til at tie;  
Hiashi var ankommet.

Naruto mærkede den velkendte vrede stige op i ham ved synet af den ældre mand. Han satte sig hurtigt op, med blikket fæstnet på Hiashi. "Hvor er hun?"  
Hiashi svarede ham ikke. I stedet bad han Naruto om at rejse sig.  
"Hanabi," kaldte han kommanderende.  
Naruto bemærkede, at døren gik op, og ind kom den lille, spinkle pige bærende på en smuk og detaljeret krukke.  
Et anstrengt udtryk stod malet i hendes ansigt, men det lykkedes hende at få slæbt krukken helt hen foran Naruto.

"Hvad er der med krukken, 'ttebayo?" Spurgte han og rynkede på næsen.  
Hanabi kiggede straks over på Hiashi som nikkede. Tøvende fik hun løftet blikket på Naruto igen.

"Hi.. Hinatas aske er deri.." svarede hun, og kiggede væk så snart hun havde sagt det.


End file.
